


Here's Where Things Get Interesting // WIP

by squeemuffin



Category: Here's Where Things Get Interesting
Genre: F/F, Fiction, It's a work in progress, lemme know what u think!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeemuffin/pseuds/squeemuffin
Summary: soooo I'm writing a book called Here's Where Things Get Interestingit's gonna be full of action and emotion and fuck the governmentit's gonna feel ~very real~i'm also trynna get some representation in there too if that sounds cool to youye..the first paragraph looks a lil like this!





	Here's Where Things Get Interesting // WIP

The room was filled with the bitter scent of smog, or possibly that of gasoline, and when the curtains covering the open window danced at the caress of a tentative breeze, the space flooded wholly with the liquid light of neon signs.  
From the foot of the mattress on which she was slouched, Miss Vivian Jamison melted herself into her palms, a drink, half empty, and a revolver, half loaded, filling the space between her feet. When she raised her face, she could catch a glimpse of the apartments just adjacent, whose occupants appeared hardly able to bear the burden of a silence so like hers. They rattled, laughed, and hollered, it seemed in compensation; and now, as a figure, obscured by yellow backlight drifted across a window, hand in hand with vivity, Vivian lowered herself back into the deep embrace of gravity.  
The sullen reverberate of the cars shouldering their way through the streets below wrapped around her like a snake tightening around a lamb, her ribs snapping in unison with the sound of horns.


End file.
